UnTwisted
by Bloodshot Eyes
Summary: What wicked fun it is to put the DeathNote characters together. One can't forget a former flame, one loses a battle of wills with a longtime rival, and another finds a kindred spirit in an unexpected place. Multiple episodes, yaoi and otherwise.
1. Cute

I took this challenge/game from **recipe for insanity**'s profile in order to spark the dying Muses. The old ones that were written in a hurry were taken down and I added to or just rewrote over half of them. Anything not posted today is still being rewritten.

I didn't like the ficlets that I enjoyed being sandwiched between weird ones so I separated them into chapters. Sorry for the misleading Author Alerts. Some of the ideas spawned from other stories of mine and others blindsided me. "Pairings" as such are listed at the bottom.

**

* * *

****Cute Pairing:**

The sun melted upon the horizon, turning the trees to silhouettes before them and covering their skin in blotchy shadow patterns. The only movement in the garden came from the Spanish moss and willows shifting in the breeze, the only sounds the sussuration of the leaves and the trickle of water from the fountain in the koi pond.

They were motionless, two statues in gray and brown surrounded by color that didn't touch them.

He wondered why he was even there when the minutes ticked by without so much as a word or a glance from her, the sun's slow descent the only thing to mark the passage of time. There was nothing he could do for her and nothing she could do for him in this state. The guilt was gnawing a hole in him; seeing her only compounded it.

Maybe just coming here was all that he was supposed to do. His duty done, he looked back at the house painted rosy by the sunset. It was only the sun in his eyes that was making them burn.

He didn't think he would ever come back here.

He took one step before a rustle of cloth broke the garden's quiet. Fingers fluttered like dying butterflies at his wrist, the grip weak but quite enough to stop him in his tracks. Astonished, he looked back to see wide eyes and a look of panic that quickly dissolved.

She mouthed something, paused, then whispered in a voice raw with disuse.

"Please stay." She dropped her head, hiding her eyes behind a curtain of hair even as her grip tightened.

That was all he needed to hear.

He turned back, gently disengaging her trembling hand as if the bones were made of glass, so fragile under that parchment skin. When he had his wrist free, her loosed fingers curled reflexively and she pulled back, hiding herself from him.

He stepped closer and proffered the other hand, waiting for her to see that he wasn't going anywhere. It took several moments, but when her eyes rose to meet his, he smiled. The expression had nothing of his former lightheartedness, but it was enough to wash her haunted look away. He took her hand, twining his fingers with hers.

Together, they watched the light die, the stars that appeared in its absence turning the sky into a canopy of diamonds.

* * *

_This_ is my OTP. Matsuda x Sayu, of course. Mmm, metaphors and symbolism.

If for some reason you want to see all the old ones, drop me a line for my LJ.


	2. Hot

A/N – This isn't a "new" chapter so much as it is me reposting the mostly edited ficlets as separate chapters. See the first chapter for details. My apologies for fic-spamming.

* * *

**Hot Pairing:**

"What the hell did you do that for?! Those things cost money!"

"You didn't show up when I told you to."

"I was in a boss fight! I can't quit in the middle!"

"You can if that was the order you were given."

"You can't just destroy my—"

"Shut up."

"… What?!"

"I said _shut up_."

"You think you can order me around?"

"Yes. Now get on your stomach."

"Ow! What the _fuck_ are you— mmph!"

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak."

"…"

"Much better. This will go so smoothly if you just do as I say…"

* * *

I couldn't edit that – I don't think it needs to be more explicit nor do I want to write it. Use your imagination. Seme!Mello x Matt.


	3. Hate

**Hate!Sex Pairing:**

It's frustrating how nothing changes the expression on your face; no display of tenderness, cruelty, or passion makes a bit of difference. You probably know that this is all a farce, but you could pretend as well as I do that you feel something.

Why do you humor me? I can't fathom you.

You're snow on ice, utterly cold, and it only makes me want to crack that façade of disinterest even more. I've glimpsed the human hidden beneath that passive visage, and when I see that frigid mask shatter, I'll have won. I'll wring more from you than these barely audible whimpers, these afterthoughts of noise. How sweet those dulcet moans will be as you beg for more…

You can't hold out forever, and I have enough patience to see this through. I'll be the fire to your ice, the sun to your snow, melting your layers until I can draw you out. Slowly, oh so slowly, I'll coax you into the light.

When you finally emerge, trembling like the first snowdrops to unfurl in spring, I'll be there to pluck you out. Then you're _mine_ to crush, mine to destroy, and victory will be mine as well.

At least, that's what I'm hoping for.

The moon cycles through its phases and nothing changes; we're at a stalemate. Your continued impassivity mocks me, drives nails into my pride when I find myself exhausted or frustrated and you are merely quiet. Your sangfroid calls me failure and ridicules me for pursuing this pointless course of action. It makes me despise you more.

I refuse to give up anything that I've started for doing so is admitting defeat, but you make me question my desire to see this through. There is no justification for this madness.

Am I doing it to salve my wounded dignity, or am I curing the disease by imbibing more of the poison that's killing me?

Is this truly a draw?

* * *

I don't care for this pairing, but I thought it suited the title. Mello x Near.


	4. I Would Not Read This

**I Would Not Read This if You Held A Gun To My Head:**

"Are you sure about this?" Hands pause on the top button of a skirt.

A chuckle sounds as the door closes softly. "This isn't the time to be having doubts."

"I know, it's just… she's only going to be gone to the store for so long."

* * *

Barf. Retch. Those are the words that come to mind when I look at this piece. Light x Sayu.


	5. I Hope No One Finds Out

**I Hope Nobody Ever Finds Out I Ship This:**

It's no use. No matter how much time he spends with him, how many hours of the night they waste in foolish play that could jeopardize the investigation, he can't get the other out of his head. He can't lift the scars both physical and mental that the other left behind.

He left the headquarters initially to try to reclaim his lost sanity. Months were far too long to spend in close quarters, and he started to wonder if he was going crazy when such disgustingly _human_ thoughts surfaced. Fortunately, his twisted desires were still unmet when things lost to him returned, and he fled before they could become reality.

That was when the other stepped in. Fate dropped that changeling in his path, a monster wearing the face that had started it all. Touching the other was like lying with an adder, the venom sating the madness even as it endangered his life. Long after the last breath rattled out of the other's decimated lungs, the poison stayed inside him, snaking through his veins.

He feels it even now, sharing a bed with him in the sterile tranquility of a building far too large for its few inhabitants. He watches him sleep, studies the sharp contours of his face, the rise and fall of his pronounced ribs. He listens to him breathe, the soft rush the only sound other than his heartbeat. However, if he moves to touch the skin left exposed by the blanket he'll wake him; he has learned to leave him alone after they've been together. This time is precious, and he would be a fool to ruin it so he keeps his tainted hands to himself.

Despite the peace he has found, the other is always there. Like a serpent coiled in the back of his mind, it watches, laughs at his attempts to forget. Death has taken away none of its power.

He can't escape for his only distraction from the monotony of day-to-day life is to put himself in the arms of someone who could be the other's reflection. Though he wanted him first, it is the copy's fangs that are sunken into his neck.

Every time he sees that face in his mind's eye, he wonders who is looking back.

* * *

I don't really ship this, but it was a potential ending for "Fatal Attraction". The true pairing is B x Light. I can't write romance for those two without involving murder.


	6. Obscure

**Obscure/Unknown Pairing:**

If he hadn't needed someone young, someone fresh out of college that was all too willing to take a harmless bribe to pay off his college loans, he wouldn't have met him.

He found him behind the desk of some law office that was beneath him. The intelligence behind those charming glasses was undeniable, his brilliance wasted at an entry-level job.

It had taken some smooth talking, far more than he normally needed, to get the boy to see that supporting his employer in an upcoming case would be beneficial for all parties. He hadn't spent those years at Harvard doing underwater basket-weaving; he could convince anyone of anything, even this stalwart young man who professed he would have nothing to do with underhanded dealings.

In the end, he won. Youth and idealism were no match for charisma and years of working in a cutthroat business where the only way to survive was to eliminate all the competition. All that was left to do was to exchange further details and the money in a more private location.

The five-star restaurant and far too much alcohol ensured his success when his young companion became mere putty in his hands, all too willing to be led around and told what to do. Behind all that bluster and talk of justice over dinner, he was just another lost soul crying out for someone to listen to him. His passion was just a disguise for how alone he felt.

So he listened to him; the lonely were the easiest to manipulate. He nodded in all the right places, encouraged the conversation by pouring more wine, and asked the right questions until he had more than enough to blackmail him with if he decided to double-cross him. Ruthless, perhaps, but it was necessary.

At the end of the night, the younger man was too senseless to give directions to his house, so he really had no other option than to take him to the penthouse. The fact that he only had one bed excused the end of the evening and gave him one more way to ensure the boy would remain amenable. There was nothing like companionship to ensure complacency.

As he sat at the window later, enjoying an old whiskey while the boy dozed, he wondered whether the morning would bring shame and horror or the beginning of something that could be carried out longterm.

He had a thing for the glasses.

* * *

I picture Namikawa as casually manipulative as well as a hedonist. Namikawa x Mikami. This was taken from my "Unholy Union" notes as a potential plot device. For reference, he was 30 when Mikami was only 22.


	7. Perfect For Each Other

**Perfect For Each Other:**

She always thought they were perfect for each other. Weren't their ideals the same? Wasn't their passion for the new world the driving desire in their lives? Hadn't they both made sacrifices and suffered indignities for the sake of this cause?

They had so much in common, and he had already chosen her, had been with her for years now. He called her his queen, his goddess. So why wasn't she happy?

That's right. Because _she_ existed. That temptress, that utter _slut_. Just seeing her on television made her want to be sick. Her perfect face and her perfect hair and her perfect professional clothes that made her look so good when she was with him should be gracing the top of an obituary.

She wanted to give her far more than a kick. A nice, very public and humiliating death on television would be the perfect finish to her wretched life. A heart attack was too good for her. Maybe a stroke or something that would render her similarly senseless would be better.

It was only for his sake that she hadn't already written her name down. As soon as he was done using her, the bitch was done for. She was just a tool, after all.

* * *

I couldn't change much here either. I think they _were_ perfect for each other in the sense that they are both self-centered and don't care so much for the world as they do for themselves. Light x Misa.


	8. Super Popular

**Super Popular Pairing:**

There was nothing in the depths of those chocolate eyes except guileless determination. If he had possessed any social graces, he might have felt remorse for subjecting his companion to this, but fortunately he was devoid of those niceties.

Light lay pinned beneath him, his face flushed and his mouth set in a thin line. His breathing came hard, angry that he was so close. Breath hissed in and out of his nose, the moist air caressing his throat from where he perched atop Light, his legs holding the younger man immobilized so he couldn't interfere. The effort to keep him in place was starting to make his muscles ache, but it was necessary…

… and somewhat entertaining.

* * *

He stared up at L, resolved to say nothing until this indignity was done with. He knew what L was searching for, almost nose to nose with him as he stared into his eyes. Those hawk-like black eyes were sharp, and he might have been terrified at what the other man could find in these supposed windows to his soul if this had been any less innocent.

Claw-like fingers dug into his cheeks and kept him from turning his face away as he had tried to do at first. The other hand was knuckling the recess above his collarbones, ensuring that he would stay still or risk having his trachea crushed. He doubted L would do something so stupid to someone in his custody, but the pain made common sense flee.

So he lay, helpless, waiting for this freak to be done and trying to ignore the way his every thought screamed at this invasion of his privacy and personal space.

"Quit moving." The pressure on his throat increased until he thought he would strangle.

"I'm not!" He tried to speak normally, but all the pressure on his chest forced the words out in an affronted squawk. The pain of keeping his eyes open and not breaking the other's stare was making them water, and a solitary tear slipped out, running down his temple into his hair. "You're enjoying this." He snarled.

"I assure you, causing Light-kun further pain is not my intent." The normally impassive mouth above him twisted into the mere suggestion of a smirk as those onyx eyes shuttered closed momentarily. He so seldom saw L's eyes in anything but a pitiless stare that it gave him goosebumps, the hairs on his neck prickling.

At least, that's what he said it was, certainly not a reaction to L's proximity. The twisting feeling in his stomach was only because he was in pain, the trembling in his limbs only from having his circulation cut off.

"No, but it's a fortunate side effect, isn't it?" He tried to laugh but he couldn't get the air into his lungs. The hand came off his throat and depressed the bed beside him, and he shivered, his fingers spasmodically curling. L smiled, that eerie expression far more intimidating than any display of aggression.

"Light-kun accuses _me_ of enjoying this?" The throaty chuckle tickled at his ears. "He might not enjoy this quite as much."

"What are you doing?" He hissed as L wiped his free hand on his shirt before sliding back, the motion pulling Light's collar painfully tight against the back of his neck and simultaneously making every nerve in his body fire. His spine arched without his consent and he could feel a moan working its way from his lungs. He clenched his jaw to keep any sounds from escaping as L leaned closer, that porcelain skin surrounding twin black holes filling his vision. His stinging eyes watered, and he finally blinked, even that tiny motion causing him pain.

"I told you not to do that," L sighed. He flexed his fingers, all the knuckles cracking at once and making Light shudder.

"Don't— don't put your _**fingers**_ in there!" He half-screamed in sudden terror, forgetting that he hadn't wanted to make so much noise given their everpresent audience in the building. "What if there's _sugar_ on them?"

"Would Light-kun prefer I used something else?" He leaned down even further, humid air caressing the shell of Light's ear and giving his overtaxed mind vertigo. "I've seen a… _tongue_… used before."

All the pleasantly terrifying sensations vanished as the notion jarred him out of near-euphoria.

"You are truly disgusting." He didn't even try to disguise his revulsion at the suggestion. He tried harder to twist away, but L's grip on his jaw was iron-clad. His fingers were bound to leave marks, and who knew what the team would think then? "Forget it. I'll find something in the bathroom."

"Oh, no," L let out another low laugh, surprising Light with how strangely sensual the other man could be when he wanted. It had to be the proximity, that was all. "Light-kun has a problem and I intend to take care of it, if only so he stops whining."

"I never should have said anything." Damn him for opening his mouth.

"He didn't have to. I could see it in his eyes." Pause while he smiled in a predatory manner. "Literally."

"Oh? Then why are you having trouble now?"

"We aren't looking for the same thing." He peered closer, taking some of the pressure off Light's abdomen as he leaned forward. "Ah, there it is."

Giving him no time to ponder the multiple meanings of that statement, L's fingers deftly swept in, defying Light's wishes before he could try to escape. A curse tore itself out of his lungs at the unexpected stab of pain. He ripped one arm free and struck L's bony chest, knocking the other back and off him with a satisfying crack. It felt so good to hit that smug bastard even if his knuckles stung from striking bone.

"Ouch," he whimpered, ruining his victory as he curled into a ball on his side, tears streaming down his face before he clapped a hand over his burning eyes. L laughed delightedly from his position at the other end of the bed, savoring Light's pain and whatever else he had been looking for in Light's eyes.

Other than the eyelash, of course. With L, it was never so simple.

* * *

A/N - Expecting something else, were you? I didn't really try to hide the pairing in this one, but oh well. I'm heartily sick of LxLight and there's my take on it since my previous rendition was not only dishonest, but also total shit.

The French-directed Japanese movie _Tokyo Eyes_ showed a man sticking his tongue into a girl's eye to get an eyelash out. Talk about nausea-inducing…


End file.
